Nari Amatoya
is a student from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School's class I-6, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is one of the main characters of the first extra chapter in Corpse Party. Design Nari is a young teenage girl of above average height and slightly below average weight. She has short chestnut-colored hair, a silver hairpin with a red sphere on it and purple eyes. She wears the Musashigawa Girls' Middle School uniform which consists of a beige shirt and a skirt, a blue bow tied around her neck, black shoes and white crew length socks. Personality Nari easily loses patience and is quickly annoyed. However, she keeps a cool head and doesn't whine or cry. Despite seeming cold, she cares about her friends and doesn't want to deal with any dangerous situations. Story Corpse Party ExChap 1 Nari performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual for fun with several of her friends, sending them to Heavenly Host Elementary School. When she arrived, she was with her friends, Nana Ogasawara and Chihaya Yamase, with the other three who performed the charm nowhere to be found. The three searched the school for their missing friends for several hours, until eventually meeting the ghost, Takaomi Shimoda, who Nana met in the boys' lavatory. Takaomi explains that his glasses and hat were stolen by another ghost, and the girls decide to assist him in recovering them, with Nari voicing her opinion on their current goal, calling it ridiculous. Eventually they recover both the items, and receive a confidence boost for doing so. After this, they resumed the search for their friends. Chapter 5 At some point, the girls were captured and killed. Nari's cause of death is unknown, only her name tag is found, which gives no clues to how she died. Explaining her death as, "exact circumstances of death unknown." Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #2; 『Demise』 Nari's body can be found in the science lab during a wrong end after Nana Ogasawara has her legs cut off. She is strapped to a chair with wire wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Looking at the body, she apparently had boiling oil poured over her head, burning her face and part of her chest. She is found by Mayu Suzumoto and Yoshiki Kishinuma, and as her name is spoken, Nana comes to, seeing the body and crying. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Nari makes an appearance during the fifth episode, alongside Chihaya. They are searching the second wing for their friend, Nana. During the search, they encounter the body of Shougo Taguchi along with a camera battery. Eventually Sakutaro Morishige finds them and asks them several questions whilst searching through the gathered camera footage to see if Mayu Suzumoto was on it. Scared and shocked at how Sakutaro could do that with a smile on his face, Nari and Chihaya decided to get away from Sakutaro and the two of them leave shortly after he notices them trying to run away. Nari's death is shown in one of the Wrong Ends, during which she spends her last moments encouraging Chihaya to be strong, since she will no longer be around to protect her. Trivia * Nari and her friends appeared in the Corpse Party BloodCovered manga as a one time character, only being shown once in the background and never appearing again. * Nari's corpse can be found in Wrong End 6 of 『Demise』 in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. Revealing her death to be from having boiling oil poured over her head. * Nari's name has been erroneously spelled as Yanari Amato and her sex is changed to male in the name tag list of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. * In Chapter #2; The Phantom of Tenjin of Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, it is revealed that Nari is a fan of romantic relationships between men by requesting Mayu to add in boys' love content for the script of the drama. Gallery Corpse Party NariFull.png|Nari's full profile narichart.png|Nari's character emotion chart Nari'sSprite.png|Nari's sprite Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Chapter 12.jpg|Nari, Nana and Chihaya Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 10.35.58 PM.png|Nari's death Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Junior high school students Category:People from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows